Cedric's crush
by Hisaki Kage
Summary: Cedric hires a girl to work in his bookstore, and they fall in love. Will Phobos like that? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter one: Is this job taken?

W.I.T.C.H. Fanfict

(A/N: I do not own anyone in this fanfict but Isis and her pet snake, no not Cedric. I thought of this story when watching W.I.T.C.H. No, I have never read any of the books, but I hope to in the future. Anywho, I was thinking… "Man, wouldn't it be cool if Cedric had a girlfriend?" I came up with many designs, but Isis stood out the most. The original character of Isis was going to be a depressive Goth, but then Cedric would have to be the hyper one of the two. So, I switched her personality and got this character. I hope you like it. Read and Review!)

Hearing the ringing of a bell, signaling the opening of a door, he quickly transformed into a human. Taking glasses out of his pocket, he walked towards the front of his bookstore. Cleaning his lens, he looked down at a small girl, soaking from head to toe in water. "Can I help you?" He asked smoothly.

The shivering girl looked up at him with an icy blue gaze, "Hi, I was looking in the paper for a job this morning and I noticed that there was a offering at your store. Is that position still opened?"

Cedric nodded curtly, "Yes, you will need to fill out these applications." Opening a draw at the front counter and pulled out a couple forms.

Picking up her backpack, she pulled out a pen and gasped, "Oh Henry! I'm so sorry! I forgot to take you out!" Quickly placing the pen in her mouth, she reached into her bag, but stopped. Looking up at Cedric, she asked, "Yor otay wif snakes righ?"

Cedric looked down at her with an eyebrow raised. The girl took the pen out of her mouth and placed it on the counter.

"Snakes, are you okay with them?" She asked, fingering something in the backpack.

"…Of course." Cedric said with a small smiled, 'I am part one after all…'

Relief spread across the girl's face, "Thank goodness-come here baby, I'm so sorry-The lady on the bus made me put poor Henry in my bag." She pulled out the large yellow boa and gave it a kiss on the nose, "People just don't understand these creatures… I find them rather sexy." Placing the boa behind her neck, she picked up her pen.

As she started filling out the papers, Cedric asked, "Do you always carry… Henry around in your bag?"

The girl glared at him, "In this type of weather?" She pointed with her finger out the window, into the pouring rain. "No. I just moved here and I took him with me… He's moody around other people, that's why I didn't have the mover's take him." She stopped looking out the window and continued filling out her paper. Henry rested his head on her chest, trying to warm himself up.

A couple minutes under Cedric's gaze, the girl finished the paperwork. When it was all finished, she handed them to Cedric and watched him read the application, while she slowly stroked her snake's forehead.

"Isis…" Cedric said as he looked down at her.

Isis stared at him with her chilling electric blue eyes, she quickly pushed a strand of her long black hair out of her face, "Yes?"

"How soon can you start?" He asked slowly putting the paperwork on the counter.

"I could help you today…" Isis looked out the window and sighed. She had forgotten all about unpacking her house. Out of habit her right hand messaged her temple, "Then I have to go to my apartment and unpack all of Henry and my things… but I could start today." Biting her lip, she turned to face Cedric, "What exactly is my job?"

Cedric straightened his glasses on his nose, "Your job is to help me unpack the books and run the shop when I am on business meetings."

Isis's right hand traveled down her face, and rested on her chin. A thought passed through her brain as she looked around the store, "I'll work for free tonight, if you help me unpack my things at home."

Cedric thought about that for a minute and silently nodded, "All right. Follow me." Leading her to the back of the room, he showed her where the unpacked boxes were. Isis's eye's opened wide as she looked at the boxes upon boxes of books.

Cedric explained to Isis how he wanted the books to be organized. Isis did as Cedric instructed and filled the lower shelves as he installed a sliding ladder to the shelf. When he was finished, he told her to fill the higher shelves.

Isis, however, was a little hesitant, "I-I'm not very found of high places…" She said slowly as her eyes traveled up the high places…" Slowly she let her eyes travel up the high ladder. With a sigh, she took Henry off her shoulders and handed him to Cedric. Picking up some books she walked up the ladder.

Cedric walked Isis with interest as she clung to the ladder, placing the books on the highest shelf. He allowed Henry to curl around his arm and watch Isis.

Around eleven, the rain stopped outside, the bright street lamps dripping from the water on top of it. Cedric told Isis it was time to close shop and unpack Isis's things at her apartment. Isis shakily got down from the ladder, her arms already aching from the hours of carrying books. She ignored the pain, for she had to get used to doing this if she was going to work at the bookstore. Looking out the window into the night, she stepped off the last step.

Isis stood in front of walked up to Cedric and gently placed a hand on his chest with a smile. Cedric watched Henry slither up his arm, behind his head, down his shoulder and up Isis's arm to rest behind her neck. As gently as she had placed on his chest, Isis removed her hand and picked up her backpack. Cedric followed her out of the store, and locked up behind them.


	2. Chapter two: Unpacking

(A/N: So… hope you will like this one as much as you liked the first chapter. This one's a bit more humorous. I only own Isis… - Read and Review!)

Isis led Cedric to her two bedroom, three bathroom apartment. Taking her keys out of her bra, (A/N: A trait that I do too often.) she unlocked her front door and walked into the darkness of her new home. (A/N: Sorry to interrupt again, but the movers went in through the garage.)

Isis looked around the room and let her mouth drop open, "My house…" Looking around in shock, she noticed the television and the sofa where out of place, boxes littered the floor, mixed with empty beer bottles. Walking further in, she heard Cedric shut the door behind him. Isis kicked one of the beer bottles across the room with a glare, "Did they have their girlfriends in my bed too!" She watched it shatter against the wall, and sighed. Turning around, she apologized to Cedric for the mess.

Cedric followed her up the stairs, being a good boy and not commenting on the mess as they entered her bedroom.

Isis let out a gasp of horror as she looked around, "My underwear!" Looking around, she saw that all her black underwear and bra's lay scattered throughout the room. This blew her circuits, "That is the last time I use their damn company! Those perverts touched my expensive underwear!" Tossing her head to the right, she moved the hair out of her face and sighed, "I'm sorry boss, my place is such a mess…" She looked into his eyes, and thought she saw him looking at her black lace underwear on her bed.

"It's quite all right. Which room are we unpacking first?" His eyes wandering off the undies and onto her eyes. Isis led him out of that room and into 'Henry's' room. She smiled, noting that nothing was touched or unpacked in this room. Before Cedric had time to touch anything, Isis pointed over to a box with small holes stabbed into it.

"That's henry's food, so don't open it or we'll have to go hunting for rodents." Isis walked over to Henry's cage and started putting it together.

Even though tempted, Cedric refrained from opening the box with the rodents inside. He unpacked the computer and placed it on the desk as Isis took care of Henry's giant glass case.

As soon as she had finished, Isis gently placed Henry into glass case, and turned on the warm light. Isis turned to see Cedric staring at the box with rodents, practically drooling. His stomach growled audibly making her laugh, "Pizza it is. What toppings do you like?"

Cedric looked up at her, "…anything with meat…"

Isis smiled and tied her long hair in pigtail buns on top of her head, "Meat lover's special again." She walked out of Henry's room and downstairs. Cedric continued unpacking the boxes, in his snake-like form. His sensitive ears listening for Isis to come up the stairs. He used his strength to move the heavy objects in the room with ease. Hearing her come upstairs, he quickly transformed back.

Isis stood in the doorway and looked at the room, astonished. He had unpacked and moved all the things within minutes what would have taken her hours. She looked up at him and noticed he had his glasses in his pocket. Walking up to him she smiled, "You know boss, you're pretty cute without your glasses. Let's go downstairs and unpack that stuff. You've helped plenty enough in this room."

Cedric got up off the floor from on his knees and quietly followed her downstairs. He looked out the windows, and noticed it started raining once more.


	3. Chapter three: Dinner time!

(A/N: OML! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'm so glad people are reading my story! - Note to readers, this story takes place between episodes... after... he found Phobos's sister. I'm so bad with names... sorry Soooo... yeah. R&R!)

The pizza arrived as soon as Isis and Cedric had moved all the furniture. Isis paid the pizza man the money and a large tip for driving in the pounding rain. She came in with the pizza and sat down on the floor next to Cedric, who was sitting with his back resting on the couch.

Cedric's eyes caught a picture of Isis and a certain redhead that was sitting inside the box next to him. He quickly took out the picture and glared at the girl with red hair, who was nudging Isis in the picture. "How do you know this girl?" He asked Isis, who had a slice of pizza traveling towards her mouth.

"Who?" She asked, her eyes slowly followed his gaze to the picture. Too Cedric's surprise, she slammed her pizza into the box and quickly grabbed the picture. Standing up, she walked over to the lit fireplace, her eyes not moving off the picture. Isis's glare intensified as she ripped the picture into shreds and threw it into the fireplace, cursing under her breath. She smiled, feeling tears sting her eyes. "You probably want an explanation for my behavior? I'm sorry..."

Cedric remained silent, but was interested.

Isis did not turn from the fire, but stared at it. She didn't want Cedric to see her cry, for some reason she could not explain. "Will used to be my best friend... but it didn't last long. She went after my boyfriend behind my back, and when I caught them one day, kissing on my couch downstairs! She said she didn't know. I kicked them both out. I thought she was my friend."

Isis let her bangs fall into her face, shielding Cedric's view from her tears, "I loved him, but she didn't care. So, I moved. My boyfriend found me every time he broke up with a girl. He'd look for sympathy in me." Isis's voice cracked as she wept, "A-and being weak as I was against him. I'd give it until he started forcing himself on me."

"Forcing?" Cedric asked, watching her try to get control of her tears.

"Yes. He shoved me against the wall, and started forcing himself onto me. Henry saved me though." A smile played across her lips, "Kevin, my former boyfriend, is terrified of snakes. If Henry hadn't of been there-I-I don't know how far Kevin would have gone... Henry chased him out of the house, and I moved here."

After a moment of silence, she straightened herself up and smiled at Cedric, "Pizza's getting cold." The sadness in her voice betraying her happy smile. She walked back over to where she was sitting before and picked up her slice of pizza. Picking up the remote, she turned on the television, bringing Cedric out of his thoughts.

The people inside the television mesmerized Cedric, who had never watched one before. Isis turned the television to animal channel and watched snakes eating little mice, which she nicknamed Will and Kevin.

Cedric wanted to change into his snake form so badly (A/N: Work with me here... you have to admit, staying in that small human body must get pretty annoying... and uncomfortable.), but he didn't want to change in front of Isis and scare her. Not that he didn't think she would stop seeing him, 'Maybe later...' he thought as he ate pizza and watched snakes mate.

Isis smiled as she watched the pretty snakes on the t.v. A second later, lightning flashed, knocking out all the power in her apartment. The thunder roared loudly, spooking Isis to hide her face on Cedric's arm.

"I want to watch the snakes..." Cedric said sadly as he stared at the blank t.v. Looking down at Isis, he noticed she was shivering. "Are you cold?" He asked, and Isis shook her head no.

"I hate lightning storms." She said, her grip tightening on Cedric's white shirt as another one lit the room. The cold wind from outside traveled down the chimney, and extinguished the fire in the fireplace, leaving the two of them in total darkness. (A/N: That would be so romantic! To makeout during a thunderstorm? sighs)

Cedric made to get up, but Isis held onto him.

"You don't have to unpack anymore things-just please, don't leave me." Isis begged him.

Cedric couldn't help but smile, "I'm just going to light some candles. I saw some in the box in the corner." Easily scooping up Isis, who weighed nothing, he placed her on the cushy couch. Isis let him go, and waited while she watched his figure walk out of her sight.

Cedric could see perfectly fine in the dark, but he wanted Isis to see as well. He lit a few candles and placed them on the t.v. He walked back over and sat next to Isis, who immediately clung to his arm. Feeling uncomfortable, he slipped his arm over her shoulders and rested his head on the couch.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Isis asked him quietly, her voice shaking with fear. Lightning flashed above them, making Isis hide her face in his shirt, causing a foreign smile to play across Cedric's lips.

"No." Cedric said softly.

"Are your employee's allowed to date you?" She asked quietly.

"Date?"

"Sorry. It was a stupid question. Of course they aren't." Isis said, mentally slapping herself.

"No-continue, I'm interested." Cedric said, placing his glasses in his pocket on a box at his feet. He was growing tired.

Isis yawned, "Movies, ice cream, making out."

"Making out?" Cedric asked, making Isis smile.

'Is my boss really pure? He's so good looking!' "You?ll see later." She said, listening to Cedric yawn.

"Sounds interesting... how about this weekend. You've got work in the morning." He

said sleepily, feeling his eyes droop.

Isis, who was dozing off, didn't feel Cedric transform into his normal snake-lie form, "Sound's great..." She said as she fell asleep. (A/N: ...I said work with me! I would have noticed his snake scales on me and freaked, She probably is so used to henry doing that... she didn't really notice...)

Cedric smiled as he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter four: Mistake

(A/N: You think he'd squash the couch or something? Cedric deserves some romance? He?s hot in his human form! I'd kiss him! Anywho. I own Isis and Henry and Kevin. Even though I don't want Kevin cuz he's stupid?R&R the shortest chapter yet please!)

Waking before Isis, Cedric slithered quietly away from the couch and began unpacking Isis's things.

Isis awoke to her room unpacked and clean. Looking around at the bright room, she noticed Cedric wasn't there. She quickly ran up the stairs and saw that Henry was sleeping in his cage, but no Cedric in the room. Running into her room, Isis noticed that all of her underwear were in the dirty clothes basket, and Cedric wasn't there also. Quickly dressing into clean clothes, Isis ran out of the house and to the bookstore, the sky clean and blue as she opened the front door of the store.

Cedric looked down at her from putting the book on the shelf.

Isis placed her bag on the floor behind the counter and waited for him to finish putting the book on the shelf before running up and hugging him. "Thank you so much Cedric! It would have taken me forever to finish unpacking my stuff!" Looking up at the shelf, she noticed that Cedric put the book upside down. Standing on her toes, she reached for the book, only to have her arm painfully grabbed by Cedric. She let out a yelp of pain as his grip tightened. Isis felt tears of fear form in her eyes as she looked into Cedric's murderous glare.

"Never touch that book." He hissed at her.

Isis's eyes stung with tears as they traveled down her eyes, "Stop, please Cedric..."

Cedric, noticing that his grip on her was too tight, quickly let it go and walked away from her, towards the back of the store.

Isis looked down at her bruised arm. 'How could Cedric be so mean? He was so nice to me last night? I made a mistake coming here. That's all.' Quickly picking up her bag from behind the counter, she left the store, and quickly walked home.


	5. Chapter five: Henry!

(A/N: Cedric is forceful! - Read and Review please!)

Cedric's store phone rang, he watched it as the answering machine turned on. Isis had installed the phone on her first day, Cedric didn't know how to use such things. Isis's distraught voice came from the phone.

"Cedric? I-I'm sorry I walked out of the store like that. You just-I don't know why I'm apologizing. You hurt me! But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." Cedric listened to Isis inhale quickly, "It's Henry, I don't know what's wrong with him! I took him out this morning and he's not acting normal! I need you! please..." Cedric heard Isis's voice crack, he could tell she was crying.

Isis hung up as she looked at Henry, who was sitting in his cage. Isis sat in front of Henry's cage and placed her hand on the glass, "Henry, what's wrong with you? Are you sick?" Tears traveled down her face as she placed her forehead on the glass as well. "Please be okay Henry. You're my best friend..." Isis trailed off when she heard a loud knock at the door. Quickly getting up, she ran downstairs and opened the front door.

Cedric was breathing heavily as he leaned against the door. Looking up as the door opened, he looked into Isis's scared blue eyes. After a moment of silence, Cedric spoke, "I, I'm sorry Isis, I didn't mean too."

Isis hugged Cedric, and cried into his chest, "I don't know what's wrong with him Cedric! He was just fine yesterday!"

Cedric continued to catch his breath as he walked her inside. As soon as she hung up, he had locked the door to the shop behind him and ran all the way to her apartment, he couldn't explain why hedid. (A/N: It's called love you dork!) Isis quickly led him upstairs to Henry's room, and over to Henry's cage, where Henry was lazily laying.

Cedric knelt onto his knees and looked into the glass, "How long have you had Henry?" He asked as he scooped the snake gently out of it's tank.

"My whole life," Isis said quietly, "Eighteen years." (A/N: I don't know how long boas live, so I'm guessing that's a long time, if not... it was snake cancer that did it.)

"I see..." Cedric closed his eyes and placed his hand on Henry's head, he was going to commune with the snake.

Isis watched him hold Henry in silence. After a minute, Cedric carefully handed Henry to Isis.

"He's dying." Cedric said quietly, and watched Isis's eyes fill up with confusion.

"You're wrong!" Isis said defensively as she shielded Henry with her body. "No! He can't! He's my best friend! I don't know what I'd do without him!" Falling to her knees onto the floor, she cradled Henry, even though she would not admit it, she knew deep down that he was dying. "I love you Henry, I love you so much..." She whispered to him as she kissed his head.

Henry, inhaled his last breath, and squeezed her arm with his long body. And then, as if in slow motion, he fell limp.

Isis's face contorted with sadness as she wept into the lifeless body of her best friend, "I'm so sorry Henry, If I caused you any pain or discomfort-I'm sorry..." She felt Cedric place a hand on her shoulder, and the other on Henry.

"I'll take care of his body if you want me to." Cedric said sadly, he could not explain why his heart ached as he watched Isis weep over her dead snake, but it did.

Isis hugged Henry, and gave him one final kiss, before getting up. "What are you going to do?"

Cedric looked at the snake, as he thought of some idea. Truthfully, he was clueless.

Isis also thought about it. "The local pound might accept corpses, I think they burn them... and then scatter the ashes in the pond or bury them under a tree... or something. I can do that." Slowly, she walked downstairs, closely followed by Cedric.

Cedric was silent as they walked to the pound. He watched Isis give Henry's lifeless body to a woman who worked at the pound. The woman smiled at Isis and left with Henry, to go discard of his body.

Isis walked back home with Cedric, rubbing her bruised arm absentmindedly.

Cedric noticed and frowned, "I'm sorry about grabbing your arm like that." He said quietly.

Isis realized what she was doing and quickly stopped, "Can I have a vacation this weekend? I want to be alone for a while."

Cedric nodded as they stopped at her door, "Yes. I have to go to a meeting, If you need anything..." He surprised himself when he gently reached out and tucked a string of hair behind Isis's ear.

Isis looked away from him, "I-I'll call you next week." Turning around, she walked into her apartment, feeling more lonely then she had ever felt in her life.

(A/N: Henry! No! Por que! I?m so sorry! But I had to finish him off! For the sake of the plot! cries I promise! No more deaths! No wait. I can't promise that-Yes I can! No. Yes! Maybe?I'm sorry Henry! runs away crying while holding a picture of Henry)


	6. Chapter six: Messages

(A/N: I'm so sorry Henry! Cries Really I am... but I had too...- Thank you all so much for Reviewing and saying how great my story is. - Keep it up! ((I only own Kevin, and Isis now... I really don't want Kevin... . You guys can have him if you want... ewwy!)))

Cedric stepped out of the portal a couple of days later, and noticed the phone's button was flashing. Walking over to it, he cautiously pressed the annoying button. Isis's voice came from the machine.

"Cedric? I miss you... I was wondering, when you get back from your trip if you'd want to go to the movies or something. Get some pizza... I don't know, I-I'll call you later. Someone's at the door, maybe it's you. That would be funny."

Cedric felt his stomach flip uneasily. He had not seen her for six days for he had been in the other realm. Cedric rubbed his chin as he wondered who was visiting Isis. His thoughts were cut off as the next message played. However, this message was different from the last. Isis's voice was quiet and fast.

"Cedric? Where are you? I need your help!" A door shutting could be heard in the background, "H-he found me. I don't know how-but he did. And Henry's not here this time! I'm scared Cedric..." Footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs, and the phone hung up.

Cedric was reaching for the door, when another message came on, Isis's voice more frantic then the last, "Cedric? He's still here! I don't know what to do! I'm running out of excuses to get away from him! I've done everything and-" Cedric heard a door open, and the phone be placed somewhere.

"Who are you talking to?" A male's voice came from the machine.

"N-nobody. I need to take a shower so-"

"Great idea. Let's take a shower."

"No! I want to take a shower alone!"

"Too bad."

Cedric didn't wait to hear the rest, he locked the door quickly behind him and sprinted towards Isis's apartment. 'That message was from a half-an-hour ago!' He thought as he ran through the complex and pounded on the door. When nobody answered the door, he smashed the handle and lock and slammed it open. Running up the stairs, he saw a man slamming Isis against the wall.

Isis pushed Kevin away. Tears running down her cheeks, she turned her face away from his. She couldn't outmatch his strength. Isis was too weak from crying over the past couple of nights.

Cedric grabbed the man by the throat and slammed him against the opposite wall.

Isis opened her eyes to see Cedric standing in front of her, holding Kevin up by the throat. "Cedric!"

Cedric, still holding him by the throat, walked him down the stairs and slammed him into the wall opposite of the opened door.(A/N: Cedric's mad... he kick his ass for messing with Isis... - Go Cedric!) He was going to torture Kevin by letting him see his escape while he died. "You will pay for hurting Isis." Cedric hissed between clenched teeth. (A/N: He's still in his human form... -)

Kevin gasped for air as he reached for the door. Isis quickly ran downstairs after Cedric and grabbed his other arm that was raised for an attack. "No! Cedric! Don't kill him! You'll be sent to jail! Or worse! Please, I don't want to loose you too!"

Cedric didn't let go of Kevin, but looked down at Isis softening his glare, "He's been forcing himself on you. Why should I not forcefully rip out his guts and make him watch?"

Isis held onto his arm with all her strength, her eyesight fogging, "Because Cedric, I wouldn't be able to hold myself together if I lost you too!" Passing out, she left Cedric alone with Kevin.

Cedric, not letting go of Kevin, picked up Isis and placed her on the couch. As soon as he did, he glared at Kevin and transformed into his snake-like form. (A/N: He can get pretty scary in that form too.)

Kevin's screams echoed throughout the apartment as Cedric glared into his terrified eyes,"If you ever show your face near her again, I will rip out your intestines and make you watch me eat them." Cedric smiled evilly and threw Kevin out the front door.

Kevin flew across the lawn and skidded to a stop on his butt. Getting up, he ran to his car and sped away.

Cedric picked up the door off the floor and placed it back on its hinges. Transforming, he walked over to Isis and carried her up to her room. Placing her on the bed, he sat on the floor and stared out her window, waiting for her to wake.

(A/N: Aw! Don?t you just love Cedric! - I do! Now Review now! Do it! Do it! Do it!)


	7. Chapter seven: Jealousy

(A/N: A little closer in this chapter they may get? O.o Yesh? I only own Isis and , Kevin, now that Henry's gone? R&R please!)

Cedric's eyes traveled over to Isis's arm, which was loosely hanging off the edge of the bed. He gently picked up her arm, and looked at the giant bruise. Cedric stroked the arm, trying to figure out where she had gotten such a wound. The memory of him grabbing that arm in the bookstore a week ago, flooded back into his mind. He had not meant to harm her, he was only getting a point across as to not touching the book.

Cedric stopped stroking Isis's arm and got up off the floor. He did not understand, when he was commanding his men, they did not care if he grabbed them roughly by the arms. Cedric turned away and began pacing, stopping only a few times to look at her arm. 'I was too rough, I should never...' his thought trailed away when Isis's arm moved up to her head and she moaned.

Isis sat up before she opened her eyes. "My head hurts..." Opening her eyes she looked up to see Cedric standing on the other side of the room. "Where's Kevin? You didn't kill him, did you?"

Cedric was silent for a minute, 'Does all she care about is this Kevin?' Finally,he answered, "No. But I did warn him if he did come back, I would kill him."

Isis watched Cedric for a moment, "Thank you Cedric." She said weakly as she got out of bed.

Cedric watched her walk over to him and wrap her arms around his waist. He noticed her head only came up to his upper-chest. He never realized how small she was, she seemed so defenseless. He carefully placed his hand on her head, and stroked her hair. Gently he repeated the process, "I'm sorry about hurting your arm." he said in a hushed voice.

Isis looked up at him, her icy blue eyes full of forgiveness, "I'll forgive you this time. But next time, I'll beat you over the head with that book!"

Cedric let out a small chuckle and nodded, "Okay, Why did you not let me kill him?" He asked randomly.

Isis looked down from his eyes and placed her forehead on his chest, "You were serious about it?"

"Yes. When I saw him pinning you against the wall-you looked so helpless-I-"

Isis smiled cutting him off, "I think it's called jealousy."

"Jealous? Of him?" He said with disgust, "Why would I ever-"

Isis unwrapped her hands around his waist, and placed them on his chest, "I think you wanted to pin me against the wall instead of him." She laughed at Cedric's shocked expression and walked downstairs to get something to eat.

Cedric blushed and followed her downstairs, 'What was she implying? That she thought I wanted to harm her? Or-' Cedric's thoughts were interrupted by Isis's voice coming from in the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, popping her head over the open bar in front of the sink, "I could make some bacon..." Isis turned around and opened the refrigerator.

"Sounds wonderful." Cedric said, sitting at the bar. He watched her bake bacon, but could not remove his eyes from her bruised arm.

(A/N: Aw! He feels bad for what he did to Isis! So cute! Review now!)


	8. Chapter eight: Hair!

(A/N: I'm so hungry! cries I want food! But can't eat until I finish writing this chapter! I refuse! I hope you like it. I wish Cedric was mine! He's so cool! R&R please!)

Isis went to open Henry's old room door, but stopped. She had allowed Cedric to stay at her house, to protect her from Kevin, and had allowed him to sleep in Henry's old room. Isis was wondering if she should knock, or bust open the door and see him in an awkward sleeping position. She decided to knock, but only because she didn't want to get fired.

Cedric awoke to the sound of the knock. He quickly transformed into a human and opened the door. 'Good thing she knocked. It would have given her a heart attack if she saw me in my other form.' He looked down at her with droopy eyes and messy hair, "Yes?"

Isis hugged him around the waist, "Oh boss, You're so cute when you wake up! Today you were going to take me to the movies. I just took a shower, now it's your turn!" She let go of him with a smile and skipped down the stairs to go make breakfast.

Cedric scratched his head, "Shower? What on earth is that?" (A/N: Personal hygiene you stinky cute man!) Cedric walked into the bathroom and looked at the shower, messing around with the dials, he found that he could control the magical waterfall. (A/N: Could he be any cuter!) Shutting and locking the door behind him, he removed his clothes and stepped into the shower.

Isis placed the pizza on the bar, meat lovers again. (A/N: Who doesn't have pizza for breakfast these days? It's healthy! It has everything!) She looked up to see Cedric walking down the stairs in jeans and a t-shirt. He was wringing his hair into the towel, making her gasp. "You can't do that! You'll hurt it!" She said as she ran over to him and grabbed the towel away from him. She threw it onto the ground and led him upstairs to her room, where there was a hair

dryer and other beauty supplies. She had him sit in the chair in front of her mirrored dresser. Grabbing one of her brushes, Isis began brushing his hair.

Cedric nearly fell asleep to the slow rhythmic flow of her brush going through his hair. The sound of the hair dryer brought him out of his drowzy state.

Flipping the hair dryer on warm she brushed and dried his hair. Stopping halfway, she sprayed some stuff in his hair and continued.

Ten minutes later, Cedric's hair was even smoother and softer then ever. Isis purred as she ran her hands through his hair. "Do you want me to braid it?"

Cedric shook his head no, standing up, he tied his hair behind him and turned towards her.

Isis pouted, "I wanted to pet your hair some more!"

Cedric rolled his eyes and walked out of the room to eat breakfast.

(A/N: I wanna pet his hair too!...okay... so this chapter was sorta pointless, but I liked it! -)


	9. Chapter nine: A little shaken

(A/N: You know the gig?)

Isis sat in the theater with Cedric, watching "Attack of the Giant Snakes" (A/N: Say the name all dramatically, it works! With arm movements too! Good reader! Pats on the head to you) Sitting on her right side, she held Cedric's hand with her right hand.

Cedric looked down at Isis, and noticed that she was resting her head and left hand on his forearm. He also noticed whenever one of the giant snakes were killed she would cry. (cough Dork! cough)

As soon as the movie was over, Isis wanted to go out to eat. Cedric allowed her to drag him around the town during her search. "Cedric! I want to eat there! It looks so cool!" Isis said happily as she pointed over to a oriental looking café.

Cedric saw the human Calleb sp (A/N: He's a dork! I don't care how to spell his stupid name!) taking orders at the window seat. He did not want to fight when he was with Isis. He stopped walking and pulled her back onto the curb. "Lets go someplace else... I caught a case of food poisoning there."

"Okay!" Isis smiled as she continued her quest for a café. They gave up and went to eat pizza. Isis opened the door to the pizza place and led Cedric over to a window seat. On their way over to the seat, Cedric and Isis both caught a glimpse of Will and her friends laughing in the corner. They both glared and walked out of the Pizza place quickly.

"There goes my appetite." Isis said grumpily as they continued walking.

Cedric nodded, those little pixies were going to pay for ruining his afternoon with Isis.

Isis slowed down as a thought came flooding into her mind. Smiling, she quickly walked Cedric back to her house, "Video games always make me feel better..." As soon as they walked into the door, another thought came into her mind.

Cedric turned and shut the door behind him, and locked it. Turning around, the collar of his shirt was jerked down, causing his face to fly towards Isis's. He looked in surprise at the smile that played across Isis's lips a moment before they met his.

Isis thought this would cheer them both up faster then a video game. Breaking the kiss she stood off her tippy toes and smiled up at his surprised face.

Cedric's mouth hung open as he stood up, "This girl-this human-and I? But-"

Isis's smile faded, as she looked at his. "W-what's wrong? It wasn't good?"

Cedric shook his head, "No, it's just-I haven't been completely honest with you. I-"

Isis led him away from the door and had him sit next to her on the couch. Cedric sat still for a minute, but got up and walked away from the couch, leaving Isis sitting there alone. "Cedric? What do you mean?" Isis asked, feeling very confused.

"Can I trust you?" Cedric asked as he turned towards her.

"Was that your first kiss?" Isis asked as she smiled up at him.

"Yes-what! I'm not talking about that. Can I trust you with a secret?" He asked looking deep into her eyes.

"Cedric, of course. I want you to confide in me as I do with you." Isis said as she pushed her hair behind her ear.

Cedric turned away from her and leaned against the fireplace, "I hope he can too... I've been hiding something from you." He said, trying to hide a pained expression from his face.

"What? I want you to be honest with me Cedric, if this relationship is going to move anywhere. It's not another girl is it?" Isis said, tears forming in her eyes.

Cedric quickly faced her, "No. There is no other woman. It's just-this isn't the real me."

"What do you mean?" Isis asked, staring into his eyes.

Cedric sighed, "I hope I'm not making a mistake. Before I tell you, I need to know. Do you love me?"

Isis was shocked, "Well, yeah. I don't just kiss anyone. Do you love me?"

Cedric nodded slowly, "I do-but..." He closed his eyes as he untied his hair.

Isis was about to stand up, when she saw Cedric's body grow and change. She scooted away from him as his legs turned into a long, snake-like tail, and his hands grew larger. She watched his skin turn green and a red like mask looked up at her. She sat there staring in silence into its eyes. No-Cedric's eyes.

"Cedric?" She asked in a whispered voice. Shakily standing she walked up to him and stared into his eyes. Isis placed a trembling hand on his scaly skin, and then hugged him with a shaky smile, "At least there's not another woman in the picture..." Smiling she added, "At least you still have a human shaped head and your hair is still the same... and you eyes..." Isis once again tucked a strand of hair behind her head feeling awkward. (I hate it when my hair gets in the way like that...)

Cedric transformed back and hugged her tightly, "You're not afraid of me? You're not disgusted?"

Isis shook her head, "No Cedric. A little shaken, but not disgusted. Just don't squash me when we're making out." She replied with a small laugh.

Cedric picked her up and kissed her, but Isis quickly broke away.

"Now... uh... further along in this relationship-if we ever decide to sleep together or anything of that nature... are you a snake or a human?" Isis asked as she ran a hand through his hair.

"Whatever you want." Cedric said warmly, and began kissing her again.

(A/N: - Yeay! He's accepted! - That makes me so happy! - Review now! O.O)


	10. Chapter ten: The dream

(A/N: Almost at the end!)

Phobos glared down as his servant, who was kneeling before him. "What do you mean?"

"I revealed my true form to her master," Cedric looked up with a straight face, "She accepted me for what I am."

Phobos felt anger grow within him, "A hideous freak! You swore your loyalty to me. You are my servant! No! I forbid it!"

Cedric quickly stood up, "I love her master! You can't-"

Phobos stood up from his throne, the room darkening with his fury, "You dare inform me of what to do! You will bring her before me."

Cedric felt a force push him down into the evergrowing darkness, "Yes master."

"Awake, you hideous creature, I will expect her before me when you do." Phobos snarled at Cedric, before the darkness engulfed him as well.

Cedric sat up in his bed, sweat pouring down his face. "I can't!" He looked out the opened window at the rain, "I can't..." He felt a whoosh of wind as the door opened and he was tackled by Isis. She knocked him off the bed, and they fell onto the floor. Cedric opened his eyes and looked up to see Isis smiling down at him. All she was wearing was a giant t-shirt over her under garments, making him blush.

"Good morning Cedric!" She said as she stroked his nose, and noticed he was only wearing pants. "What do you want for breakfast today?" Isis lowered her head and kissed him slowly on the lips.

Cedric's worry seeped away slowly. "Do you have any bacon left?"

"Tons." Isis got off of Cedric and led him downstairs and fixed him breakfast. "What do you want to do today?" She asked, smiling at him from across the bar.

Cedric remembered what he had to do, and slowly ate a piece of bacon as the worry poured back in him. "I have somewhere in mind...but it's a secret." Repeating the words Phobos said in his dream to him, "We should go there as soon as we can." Cedric felt his heart sink as he continued to eat breakfast, he somehow felt that he was betraying her.

Isis smiled, "Sounds great Cedric." Walking over, she took the bacon out of his hand and began kissing him. She felt a tail curl around her, and she looked down and smiled at it, then continued kissing him.

Cedric fell out of the chair, but did not stop kissing her. (A/N: Sound familiar? Has anyone seen Galaxy Quest lately? If you have, you know what I'm talking about! Yep! Woot!)

(Later... like... an hour?)

Cedric watched Isis lock the door behind her. And his heart tightened again as she walked over to him and took his hand.

"Okay, let's go." She said. Isis had put on jeans, and a small black shirt. The only warm piece of clothing she had on was a big black jacket and gloves.

Cedric walked her to the bookstore and over to the bookshelf where he had grabbed her arm once. He closed his eyes as he thought of the past few months, they had flown by so fast. Reaching up, he made sure his grip on Isis's hand was firm as he touched the book and was teleported to his master's castle.

Isis looked around at the giant shelves that reached up into the darkness. There must be thousands of books all around them. "Where are we?" She asked as Cedric led her through the maze of shelves.

"In my master's library. He wishes to speak with you." Cedric said quickly as they walked through the maze of shelves.

"Really? I'm meeting your master! Is he a snake man like you?" She asked as they walked out of the library. Smiling up at Cedric.

"No, he isn't." Cedric said, trying not to look at her smile for fear of betraying his master and rushing her out of the castle. He led her down corridors, but stopped when he saw something fly down the corridor in front of him. Glaring, he took a secret passageway that directly led them to Phobos's throne room. Isis clung to his arm the entire way there, for she could hear fighting behind them.

Cedric winced as he listened to the fighting, 'They're here...'He thought as his grip tightened on Isis's hand.

Phobos sat up as they entered the room from behind a hanging rug, a smirk played across his lips. "Good. Cedric, leave us. Go and fight them. They are here. I do not want them discovering that my dear sister is not with us..."

(A/N: Otay! Drawing to an end really soon... cries I don't wanna end! Writting another fanfict for W.I.T.C.H. at the moment... dealing with a certain throne person's sister... and how come she's not at the castle... - And I made the demise of Phobos diff. from the real thing because:

1) It's my story  
(and)  
2) I don't really know how it ends... oh well.  
...Review, review, review! Please! runs away to finish story)


	11. Chapter eleven: Life Debt

(A/N: OML... last chapter... cries You guys, have been so cool reviewing my stories! I'm writting a One Piece one right now, as well as the Wolf's Rain. That'll be up soon for fans of those. - I hope you like this ending! - R&R!)

Isis felt Cedric slip out of her grasp, as he quickly left the room. She watched the door close and jumped when she heard Phobos's cold voice.

"So, you are Isis. You're more common looking then I thought... Did Cedric inform you of his situation at my Kingdom?" He asked, as he looked into her cold blue eyes.

She stared at him, and shook her headslowly. "He did not, sorry."

"Do you know what kind of predicament you are in?" He asked slowly.

Isis shook her head, "No."

"Cedric is my slave, he is in my life dept. He can not be tied to another unless I free him," Phobos flexed his fingers, and continued speaking cooly, "Which I do not plan to doanytime soon."

Isis didn't quite grasp what Phobos was saying, "Slave? What do you mean? He's in a life dept to you? He's yours?"

"Yes, a life dept. Simply put, his life is mine. I saved him when he was younger, and I now control what happens to his life. He has to do as I say, or else he dies. And I say, he can have no one else in his life. Now... you have two choices. Leave him forever. Or also become my servant and do as I say." A sly smile played across his lips.

Isis's stomach cringed, she felt sick. She knew if she chose the second one, he could do as he pleased with her and hurt Cedric. If she left, he wouldn't be in as much pain. Tears stung her eyes as she looked at the floor. "If I chose the first one?"

"You die." Phobos said coldly, making Isis shiver.

'Why does it have to be this way?' "I-" Isis was cut off when the door burst open and five figures stood in the doorway.

"Phobos, we came to kick your butt out of this throne! So-Isis!" Will's voice asked, her now visible eyes widening in shock.

Isis glared at Will, "What have you done to Cedric?" She asked, feeling rage flow through her.

Will took a step forward, "Isis, you're on their side?" She asked confused.

Isis's cold glare intensified, "What have you done to Cedric!" She asked once more, stepping in the way of them and Phobos.

Will shook her head, "Move away from him Isis."

(A/N: I don't care if this isn't what happened! It's my fanfict... -.- and I'm tired... it's 2:45 am!)

Isis felt tears spring from her eyes as she stepped back towards Phobos, "Why do you always have to ruin my life Will?"

Isis was swept off her feet when the earth below her shifted and threw her out the way of Will's attack, Phobos knocked off most of the attack, but just barely. Getting thrown off his throne, he landed on the floor a few feet away from Isis. Before he could arm himself again, Will threw a fatal attack straight at him.

Phobos couldn't get up in time, he shut his eyes waiting for the attack, and he placed his hand in front of his face. To his surprise, the attack never came. Opening his eyes, he saw Isis standing in front of him.

Isis didn't want to look down at her stomach, she knew what had happened. Falling to her knees, she coughed up blood and smiled faintly. "As I would understandPhobos, you are in my life dept now. You will set Cedric free. And you will give up your position in your kingdom. I trust Will's decision, no matter how much I hate her." Tears fell from her eyes onto the floor and mixed with the puddle of blood. "I want to hear you say you will do it Phobos!"

"Yes, I free Cedric." He hissed with anger, no matter how much he wanted to use his powers against her, the life dept would not allow it. He could only use his powers to help her.

"And?" She said, everything getting blurry.

"I give up my position to... Will." He spat, hatred in his voice.

Isis saw darkness, "I would have allowed you to live at my apartment Phobos, with Cedric. We would have played video games, and watched television... I wanted a family, to cook for, and love..." Isis fell down, and lay motionless on the floor. (A/N: Man... this would totally suck if I ended the story here. thinks about it and gets pelted by angry readers papers Okay! Okay! I continue!)

"Isis." Will whispered, as tears streamed down her face. She didn't want Isis to get hurt, that's why she had her friends move her out of the way. The crystal floated in the air and pointed towards Phobos. She looked at Phobos, who stared at her as a frightened animal would.

Phobos looked back down at Isis, she had protected him. Closing his eyes, he fought with himself. He could heal her, and the crystal knew it. Crawling over, as if being controlled by something else, he turned her over and placed his hands over the open wound on her stomach.

Isis started breathing, she did not know how, but she was breathing. The pain in her stomach was gone. Sitting up, she opened her eyes and saw Phobos take his hand off of her. Smiling, she hugged Phobos and Cedric popped into her mind. "Where's Cedric?" She asked as she got up quickly.

Will pointed outside the hall, and Isis ran outside the doors, dragging Phobos with her. She skidded to a stop as she saw Cedric's motionless body, lying on the floor. Tears stung her eyes as she looked at Phobos. "Heal him! I know you can!" She said, as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"I used up all my power healing you." Phobos said quietly.

Isis's face contorted with hurt, Cedric would be alive if Phobos had not healed her. She ran over to Cedric and knelt before his body. "Cedric, I love you so much! I-I don't know what I'm going to do without you! Who's going to protect me from Kevin?" She reached down for his hand, and grabbed it.

Cedric gave her hand a small squeeze as he tried to sit up, "Kevin? At a time like this you can only think about Kevin? What on earth am I going to do with you Isis..." Cedric replied with much difficulty.

Isis gasped as she heard his voice and brought his hand to her face. She hugged it as she cried into it. "I love you!"

Cedric transformed into his human form and slowly sat up. He rested his head on Isis's shoulder, for he was so tired, "I love you too Isis." Looking up, he saw Phobos walk over and help them up. (A/N: He fought Will and co. so he's all tired... -)

Isis smiled up at Phobos. He was her new family member too.

-Months later-

Phobos jumped on his DDR pad over and over. "This thing isn't working!" he growled as his long hair bounced up and down with him. (A/N: I so want to see him play... drools)

Cedric laughed, "That's because you're a beginner, and beginners suck. You have to step to the rhythm."(A/N: I wanna see HIM play too... drools)

Isis attacked him from the back, and laughed. "Well, you're not as good as me." She laughed as she hugged him.

Cedric smiled as he turned around, "Well, there are area's where I excel over you, and there are areas where you excel over me."

Isis smiled, "And what's a area that you beat me in" She asked as she placed a hand on her hip. Cedric bent over and kissed her passionately on the mouth leaving her breathless. "Okay, so that's one."

Phobos glared at the television, "I still don't get it." Looking back, he shivered as he watched Cedric and Isis make out on the floor. He turned around and continued to practice DDR.

-The End-

(A/N: Soooooooooooooo? How'd you like it? Was it good? Review!)

-Extra funny stuffs-

(A/N: I thought these would be kinda funny?)

"Now, uh... further along in this relationship, if we ever decide to... sleep together or anything of that nature, are you a snake or a human?" Isis asked as she ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh, I'm neither."

"What are you?" She asked, confused.

Cedric smirked as he turned away from her, "I'm an incredibly horny machine, you'll have to test me to find out."

Isis's mouth hung open, "That's it. I quit. That was the dumbest line I have ever heard!" Walks out of the apartment.

Faye (That's me!) dropped her directors portion of the script, "Wait! I can't finish this story without you! Come back! I promise to change it!"

---

Hearing the ringing of a bell, signaling the opening of a door, he quickly transformed into a human. Taking glasses out of his pocket, he walked towards the front of his bookstore. Cleaning his lens, he looked down at a small girl, soaking from head to toe in water. "Can I help you?" He asked smoothly.

The shivering girl looked up at him with an icy blue gaze, "Hi, Is this the local store? I need some birth control pills? I seem to be out."

---

Isis looked around the room and let her mouth drop open, "My house?" Looking around in shock, she noticed the television and the sofa where out of place, boxes littered the floor, mixed with empty beer bottles. Walking further in, she heard Cedric shut the door behind him. Isis kicked one of the beer bottles across the room with a glare, "Did they have their girlfriends in my bed too!" She watched it shatter against the wall, and sighed. Turning around, she apologized to Cedric for the mess.

Cedric followed her up the stairs, being a good boy and not commenting on the mess as they entered her bedroom. Sure enough, as they entered the room, they saw one of the movers in Isis's bed, going at it with his girlfriend.

Cedric looked down at Isis as he shut the door, "So, you up for some coffee?"

Isis smiled up at him, "That sounds great! Since you're older then me, can you get some alcohol in it too?"

Cedric walked with her downstairs, "Yeah. That sounds great, you know what, lets just go to a bar."

"That sounds great to me!"

(A/N: OML! I'm going to miss writing this story for you guys! cries I don't want to stop! I'm working on a Wolf's Rain one for anyone who likes Wolf's Rain... Tsume and Blue! Woot! (I think they would have made a cute couple) I can't believe this story is done! I'm gonna answer some questions now... er... looks at paper

Q: How old is Isis?  
A: I'm gonna say around 19ish... And she knew Will from school. Isis tutored her in math and stuff... at their old school. (I hope Cedric isn't too old for her...)

Q:Will didn't really do that to Kevin and Isis did she?  
A: Yesh she did. But it was Kevin's fault, and Will didn't have time to explain about Kevin jumping onto her, so Isis hates her. Someday, they will hopefully come to terms...

Is that really all the questions? Oh well... um... yeah. Okay... Love you all! Thanks for reviewin'! TELL ALL YOUR FRIENDS:3)


End file.
